Hanyou Kagome
by monk's-gurl
Summary: Kagome gets turned into a hanyou just like Inuyasha. I would say more but that would give away the rest of the story. My friends were glued to it so I think you pplz out there will enjoy this. Tell me what you think and Enjoy! Next chapter on the way!
1. Home Sweet Home

**Hanyou Kagome**

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

"SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she ran towards the well and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground like the gravity was suddenly turned to max .

She had just asked him how he felt and he replied with "Well you do make a good shard detector-", and at this she had had it, she needed a break .

Kagome had been away from home for almost two whole weeks and was very tired and getting some what cranky. She jumped in the well at high speed, muttering furiously about Inuyasha. Was that all she really was? A Shikon Jewel Shard detector? But then she didn't quite let him finish.

"Like it would have been important anyway." She muttered to herself not having realized that she reached her time and was standing in the well in the middle of the shrine. Suddenly she was drenched in water and gave a scream. She looked up to see her grandpa doing another one of his lame "rituals". He looked down and shouted with glee to Soda.

"See didn't I tell she would come back!"

Soda looked at him like he was some kind of nut because he knew that the "ritual" was just a load of cock-n-bull. Kagome just stood there for a moment before yelling "A little help if you wouldn't mind!" Stopping her grandpa in the middle of a funny victory dance. After having been helped out the well she went upstairs to her room thinking what she should do now. Then there was a knock at the door and her mom came in.

"Kagome what's wrong? You look horrible-" (Kagome had just realized that she was very teary eyed).

"Oh, hi mom," she said cutting her off. "I just need a good long hot shower." she said hurriedly.

Her mom, who wasn't completely buying this, said "If you're sure. I'll be down stairs, we're having pizza for supper.", and with that she left the room .

Kagome sat there thinking she could eat a thousand extra-large pizzas. She hadn't had take out in what felt like an eternity. At that Kagome decided it was time for her long awaited hot shower. She ran the water, undressed and got in . Thinking of how good it felt to be bathing her thoughts drifted off to Inuyasha and the others. No, she came back to her time to get away from that stuff. Before she knew it she was out of the shower, and getting dressed again. Why do all men have to be so stupid? Its hopeless all she could ever be to him is a "shard detector" and nothing more.

But meanwhile back in the feudal era Inuyasha was in lady Kaeda's hut moaning and groaning about all those "sits" again. But he knew that she was fairly pissed at him, but if she would only have let him finish ... "Feh". He needed some fresh air. He left Lady Kaeda's hut and headed towards his tree on the top of the hill. But why did she have to be so uptight about it? If she could only understand what was going on in his mind. If she new only of how he felt. But he can't just go up to her and admit what he sees her as. "Feh". Women are too complicated any way. But to be honest he was kind of lonely with out her.

It had now been about four days since Kagome's return. "Maybe I should go back. Just to check on Sango and the others" Kagome thought to herself. As she headed down to breakfast she had this strange feeling that she was needed. "Probably just a flook" she told herself but still that did feel very strong she thought to herself. She shovelled down her breakfast and went to the well. She couldn't muster the courage to go down the well though. She turned her back on it and walked away. But about three hours later she felt it again. Almost like the well was calling her back. She couldn't quite describe it. With that she went down the hall and out the door and out to the shrine. This was it She could do it. Inhale……and exhale…any moment now. She opened the shrine doors. There, that wasn't so hard. Now to get into the well. "One… no I can't do this. But I have to return sometime. Oh what to do. I guess I will have to try again." Inhale… "One… two… two and one half…th-three." And with that she was plummeting to what felt like her doom when she came out on the other side it seemed like nothing was wrong.

"Well here I go, I guess" Kagome reassured herself.

At that she figured she had better set off towards the village to find the others.


	2. The Tree

**Chapter Two: The Tree**

When Kagome had got to the village, she found the hut to be deserted. Even Kaede was out.

"I wonder where everyone went?" Kagome said to herself.

She decided to walk around for awhile. After walking around for ten minutes Kagome got bored, so she thought maybe she should go check out that tree that Inuyasha likes to sit in. and sure enough he was there.

"I thought I picked up her scent" Inuyasha murmured but Kagome didn't notice.

She was busy thinking of how to pass the time until the others return. She had no idea Inuyasha was up there. Up there watching her. She reached into her back pack, which she brings every trip, and pulled out a book. Apparently she still didn't get enough sleep when she went home and fell asleep with Inuyasha still watching her. How peaceful she slept. Then there was a rustle in the bushes. Inuyasha went to check it out when out came Miroku and the others. They didn't notice Kagome so they kept walking straight to the hut. It was nearing sundown so Inuyasha headed towards the hut, leaving Kagome to sleep. When he got there he told Sango that he detected Kagome's scent near the tree were she was sleeping at.

When Sango and Kagome reached the hut and it was already dark out. But Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the others.

"He shall be back shortly," Miroku informed Kagome and Sango. "Besides, he was the one who told us where to find you."

"You mean he knew I was here?" Kagome asked. But why didn't he come get her himself?

"Yep" Shippo said quite plainly.

"So why didn't he come get me?"

"Because I was busy" Inuyasha said entering the hut.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha, but he was his usual self. He had no fangs, his eyes were different colors and his hair was black. He was human for the night.

"Oh. I forgot. You turn human on the night of the new moon."

"No need to go around telling everybody" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"Well maybe I will just go back then!"

"No!" Inuyasha protested before knowing he had said it.

"Give me one good reason then!"

Inuyasha had to think of an excuse fast. He can't say what was going on in his mind.

"Because… because we need to go looking for more shards tomorrow"

Having heard Inuyasha say that, Miroku leant over and said "I don't think that was a good idea, Inuyasha."

But it was too late. Kagome was already on her way out of the hut. But she couldn't go home. She had just got there. So she went back to the tree. It was a good thing she had grabbed her knapsack on the way out. It has everything.

"I'll go back once I have cooled down" Kagome said to herself.

But having entertained herself with another book, she dozed off again. When she woke up the light was just peaking over the horizon. She started to stretch when for some reason she thought she should look up. And there, sleeping soundlessly was Inuyasha. The light had just reached the tree when he transformed into his Hanyou self. It was magnificent the way it happened when the light struck him like that. She decided to leave him sleeping and left for the hut where she was greeted by Sango.

"Did Inuyasha find you okay?" she asked.

"What do you mean? When did he come looking for me?"

"Right after you left" Sango replied.

"So he stayed watch over me all night? Because when I woke up he was in the tree"

"Well, there probably was a fat chance you would come back if Inuyasha got you."

"Well we had fun. Didn't we Sango?" Miroku said happily.

SLAP!

"You lecherous monk. When will you ever learn? Groping girl's bottom isn't the answer." Sango said because Miroku, once again, was groping her but. "You would begin to think that he liked being slapped. I had to slap him three times last night!"

Later that morning Inuyasha strolled in without saying a word. They all eat there lunch in peace. Kagome was such a good cook.

"Kagome your food is the greatest!" Shippo said bounding around Kagome and her back pack, after they had finished eating when Kagome pulled out a sucker for him. "Yah, I love those things. Thanks Kagome."

"Feh-" Inuyasha grunted.

But Kagome just ignored it. She had thought it sweet of him to at least stay watch over her last night. Even if it was strange of him considering he was human and was at risk of exposing himself to someone. Oh well. But as the days went on nothing was happening except for Miroku grabbing Sango's butt a few times. But Kagome was getting short on supplies.

"Hey do would you guys mind if I go back to my time for a few days so I can get more supplies?"

"Go for it" was Inuyasha's reply. The others did not seem to mind.

But Inuyasha was acting strange lately. And it was getting worse. So at that Kagome left with Inuyasha still on her mind, and she wasn't going to return for a few days until she got enough supplies. So Kagome packed up her stuff and headed for the well.

"I should get myself a ladder. This is tiring jumping back and forth" Kagome said to herself.

"Will you be back soon?" a voice asked from behind her.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha. He looked a little depressed. Probably not enough stuff for the "macho man" to do around here Kagome thought to herself.

"Why?" Kagome asked back, curiously.

"No reason in particular. Just wondering."

"Oh, well… three or four days then, I guess."

And, just like he came, Inuyasha was gone. Kagome felt her heart sink. He hadn't even said good bye. And with that Kagome jumped into the well.

A couple days later after Kagome felt well rested and had enough supplies for everyone for at least three weeks she figured it was time to go back. Grabbing her nap sack, she said good bye to her mom, Sota and her gramps. As she headed to the well she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. But she went out the door and headed for the well.


	3. Ears, Fangs, and Claws

**Chapter 3: Ears, Fangs and Claws**

Mean while back in the feudal era…

"Inuyasha, that was the last straw. You have slain Kanna and Kagura. That means you have slain apart of me. And for that you shall be punished so I shall hurt the dearest thing to you. For that you wench will suffer."

"You will not lay a single hair on Kagome!"

Just then Kagome popped out of the well. Inuyasha had picked up her scent and was about to turn to safe her but he was to late. Naraku had noticed her first and was already after her. Inuyasha tried to get to her but Naraku was too fast.

"Kagome get back!" Inuyasha yelled scared of what Naraku would do to her.

And before Kagome even knew what was happening Naraku was on her. It was over as fast as it started. Naraku was gone. Kagome was still there and looked fine. Suddenly a huge barrier surrounded her and this bright light shot up into the sky. The next thing Inuyasha knew was that it was day break. But where is…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

Then there was this moaning noise. Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome sprawled on the ground. Her hair was a mess. But something seemed different about her. Her scent, it seemed different. But it still had that smell that Inuyasha likes. But he wasn't about to let anyone know that. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bush and out popped Miroku, Sango and Shippo with Kirara trailing behind. They looked a little dazed.

"Did you guys see that huge light shoot into the sky yesterday? Then the next thing we knew was that it was day break, do you know what's going on Inuyasha?" Shippo said a bit worriedly, but trying to hide it.

"I think so," Inuyasha said rubbing his head because it was throbbing." I was fighting Naraku when Kagome came through the well when he got to her first and there was this huge light thing you guys saw. And I just woke up."

"Is Kagome okay?" Sango asked anxiously running over to check on her.

Then there was this load squeal from Sango.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked, running to her aid.

"It's nothing. Don't look. Go see if Inuyasha is okay." Sango order.

Then she picked up Kagome and took her to a near by hot spring. Once there, Sango laid Kagome on the ground and sprayed some water onto her face. Kagome awoke a little alarmed but calmed at the sight of Sango.

"What happened?" Kagome said a bit shaken.

"Well, uh, you might want to look for yourself." After saying that Sango pointed towards the water. " Inuyasha said you came through the well and walked into a fight between him and Naraku. And well, yeah. Something ugly must have happened. I took you away from them as soon as I saw you. No one but me knows about what had happened."

"What do you mean?" said Kagome leaning towards the water to see her reflection. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome could have gone on forever.

She had dog ears like Inuyasha. She even had fangs and claws.

"This can't be!" Kagome screamed and Sango reached over and hugged her.

"It's ok Kagome. We'll get Naraku for this" Sango said soothingly, like an older sister.

"Sango…Kagome!" Miroku and Inuyasha were shouting in the distance.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Kagome said pleadingly towards Sango.

Miroku and Inuyasha came through the trees wondering what was going on. Sango had jumped up hiding the view of Kagome.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked immediately.

"Sniff… Sniff"

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha said.

"Would you two please leave us alone? Kagome isn't in the right state to be seen by you two right now."

"Why! What did Naraku do to her!" asked Inuyasha, his temper rising but he was still worried.

"Inu…Inuyasha…would you please just leave" came Kagome's voice.

"But Kag…"

"You heard her so please leave" Sango said.

"Fine, we'll go. Come on Inuyasha" Miroku said, still not understanding.

After they left Kagome and Sango had a bath in the hot spring. Kagome just couldn't believe what had happened. Now she and Inuyasha were both half dog demons. Felt kind of funny she thought to herself. But she would have to show herself to the guys eventually. Sango and Kagome talked about stuff and how she might get rid of the ear thing, and when they decided it was time to show them off. When Kagome and Sango came walking towards the village, Shippo came bouncing out of the hut happy to see them.

"Kagome! You have ears! Nice touch. Where have you two been?" Shippo asked anxiously.

"Thinking" was Sango's response.

"Where is Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Right behind you" came Miroku's voice. " Or at least I am."

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"At the tree" Miroku answered.

"Okay then."

Kagome set off for the tree where she found Inuyasha sitting, waiting. But when she got there he didn't look down. He seemed to be in a train of thought.

"In… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down. A happy look went across his face.

"She's okay" Inuyasha said to himself.

He jumped down to see Kagome then hugged her, tight.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"But… I have ears, fangs and claws like you. Doesn't it matter that I have changed?"

"You are still the same Kagome inside to me. I'm sure the others think the same. It's just like you have shown me, looks don't matter. It's what is on the inside."

"Inuyasha… that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"So… do you have any demonic powers then? I sense that you still have your miko powers."

"I don't know."

"Shall we test it out then?"

Kagome's heart filled. Miroku must have spoken to Inuyasha and said that no matter what she looked like to try and cheer her up. And so far it was working. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up.

"Now what can we test them on?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud. He had never done this before. "How about you try and chop that tree down?"

"But I haven't done it before!"

"Well we won't know until you try if you have any demonic powers."

"Well, here I go I guess" said Kagome running at the nearest tree.

And in seconds she ripped it down with one attack. And she was supper fast too. She felt like she could basically do what ever Inuyasha could.

"I was right then."

"What do you mean? You knew I had demonic power, didn't you?"

"Well I thought it might cheer you up to find that out for yourself."

"Well that might have turned out ugly. But hey, I'll race you back to Kaede's hut." Kagome said making the best of it. "GO!"

"Feh-… Hey I wasn't ready" Inuyasha said making sure he let Kagome win so she would cheer up, then they could go find Naraku to get revenge.

Besides she didn't look bad being a half dog demon. In fact Inuyasha felt somewhat more attracted to her. He had to make sure he really hid his feelings. But, if she was a half demon, when did she turn into a human? Maybe Myoga would know. That is if the coward showed up Inuyasha thought to himself.


	4. Kagome's Confession

**Chapter Four: Kagome's Confession**

When Inuyasha got there shortly after Kagome, having let her win, he found her to be in deep conversation with Sango.

"Hey Kaede, I need a word with you" Inuyasha said quite bluntly.

So Lady Kaede followed Inuyasha out of the hut.

"What be ye up to, Inuyasha?"

"Well, would you know where Myoga is?"

"Why is that Inuyasha?"

"Well, you know how I change on the night of the new moon?"

"Yes, go on."

"I was wondering if he would know when she changes or even you maybe."

"I haven't any ideas Inuyasha. I think we will have to wait for it to happen."

When they walked back into the hut Kagome turned around.

"You know what? I was wondering that too Inuyasha."

Nothing can escape Kagome's new and improved ears.

"Oh, so you heard my question then did you?"

"Of course. How can you stand it? My nose picks up everything and so do my ears."

"You will probably get used to it after a while. I was born with it remember?"

Silence fell over the ground until Shippo's stomach growled.

"Well at least something about you is tough" Inuyasha said mocking Shippo about his stomach.

"I'm getting hungry too" Kagome said rubbing her stomach.

Kagome got up, picked up her back pack, went out side, and started to make lunch for the group. After everyone ate they went off to do there separate things. Kagome and Sango went to the tree where she was earlier and talked for a while.

"So, how does it feel?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well, to tell you the truth it's not that big of a difference. But I have this itch on my shoulder that makes me want to sit down and scratch myself with my back leg."

SLAM!

"Oops, I forgot about that" Kagome said laughing.

At the bottom of the hill Inuyasha was lying face down in the dirt, twitching a little. He must have wanted to talk to Kagome. So Sango got up and went back to the hut. When Inuyasha finally got up he walked up the hill towards Kagome. Kagome smiled faintly still trying to hold back the giggles of having accidentally sat Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a seat next to her.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know you were down there or I would have made sure I didn't say "Si-", I mean the word."

Inuyasha's beads had started to glow. But since Kagome didn't finish the word he was safe. And he looked grateful for it too.

"So… how has it been going?" Inuyasha started to try and make conversation.

"Not too bad. It's actually fun not being the slowest around here. But I am still getting used to these ears."

"Well I think they look good on you" said Inuyasha under his breathe.

"What was that?" said Kagome. She thought she heard him say something.

"What, nothing, nothing at all" said Inuyasha trying to cover up. He keeps forgetting about her being able to hear the simplest of things.

"So do you think we should go and start our new goal of revenge on Naraku tomorrow?"

Although Inuyasha thought Kagome looked good with her new claws, fangs and ears, he still wanted revenge on Naraku for touching her.

"Wait a minute. I can sense jewel shards coming at us fast."

"From what direction?" asked Inuyasha.

But before Kagome could point in the direction of the jewel shards, out popped a twister from the bush, and then from the twister came-

"Koga!" said Kagome. She didn't want Inuyasha getting all protective right now.

"Kagome. How nice it is to see you again. Have you changed your appearance for me? Why I am flattered."

Kagome just stood on the spot and blushed.

"Hey Koga, do you think Kagome would change her appearance for the likes of you?" said Inuyasha hot headedly, his temper rising.

"Well I know she wouldn't for a mutt face like you."

"That is enough you two!" Kagome shouted snapping back to reality, with her temper starting to boil. "as a matter of fact, Koga, it was Naraku who did this to me and if you call Inuyasha a mutt face you are practically calling me a mutt face because I am only a half demon, too. So unless you want to be insulting me too I would back off."

Kagome started to walk towards the hut when Inuyasha stopped her.

"We still need to talk."

"Hey, Inuyasha, get you filthy paws off of my woman!"

At this he lost his temper and turned around but Kagome stopped him from fighting back.

"I don't want you guys fighting right now. Please" she whispered to him.

"The only reason I don't come over there and kick your ass is because of Kagome. And Kagome isn't your woman, she's…" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "She… she's her own woman."

Kagome was happy because he stuck up for her. But was he about to say what she thought he was?

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go back to the hut. I am getting hungry. And Koga if you want you can come."

"Whaaa…" Inuyasha started having a hissy fit on the spot again. Why does Kagome always have to be so nice to him? She can't possibly like that demon over him, could she? Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome shouted from the bottom of the hill. With Koga walking beside her.

"Thanks for bringing me to dinner" Koga said.

"No problem. But would you two please chill for the night?"

"Anything for you, Kagome."

When Kagome and Koga got to the hut she looked beck to see Inuyasha pouting and sulking around. So she told the group why Koga was there and that supper would be a little delayed and went out after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Do you think I would seriously go for Koga?"

"Well. You never know. You are always nicer to him then me" said Inuyasha not looking at Kagome.

"And what makes you say that? You are always being such a hot headed idiot. So that makes me sit you a lot."

WHAM!

"Oh I am sooo sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to do that do you."

"That's okay" secretly Inuyasha didn't mind it once and a while from her.

"Are you sure?"

"Feh-" said Inuyasha "do you think that that would too much to me? Besides we are already sitting."

"Well in that case," Kagome said and Inuyasha shot her a worried glance. "I have something to tell you." Inuyasha was relieved having thought he was about to get a round of "sits". "Even if someone like Naraku or even Koga took me away, I would always consider myself "your" girl." And at that she got up and walked away towards the hut.

Inuyasha sat there stunned. Had he heard correctly what she said? He was starting to blush all over. It made him proud that everyone was after Kagome and she chose him. But what now? Should he admit his feelings to her, he thought to himself.

Back at the hut when Kagome walked in everyone was acting strangely.

"Have you guys been watching us?"

Everyone at once broke out into conversation with each other. Even Koga.

"So is that a yes then?"

Then Shippo's stomach gave a loud growl. So Kagome just went a head and started cooking when she heard this faint "whoo hooo" from the hill. She was probably the only one who heard it. And she knew who it was, too.

"Saved by Shippo's stomach," Miroku said to Sango. "nice timing Shippo."

Shippo acted all proud when his stomach gave another growl. Shippo took his seat and blushed. Sango, Miroku and Koga started to laugh. Then even Lady Kaede joined in.

"Supper's ready" Kagome's voice came from out side.

Everyone went out side to enjoy yet another one of Kagome's delicious meals. But for Koga this was his first. Suddenly Inuyasha showed up. Nothing could keep him away from food. Especially not Kagome's cooking. After a few minutes of eating, and Koga marvelling at such a good cook Kagome is, Inuyasha ad Koga broke out into a fight over who gets the last bit of sausage.

"Ahem" came Kagome's voice.

"You can have it" Inuyasha said.

"No, you can have it" said Koga.

But when they weren't looking Shippo grabbed the last one and ate it. They both just turned at him and shouted, "HEY! That was ours!" and started to chase him around the fire all the while Shippo was screaming "Help me Kagome!"

"At least they can agree on something" Miroku said.

"SIGH would you three cut that out!" Kagome yelled at them.

They all froze instantly and dropped dead on the spot. No one wanted to upset Kagome at this point.

"Good."

After supper was cleaned up Kagome went back to the tree on the hill. She was really starting to like that spot. Inuyasha joined her shortly after that. They sat in a few minutes of silence before anyone spoke. Inuyasha was the first one to talk.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Inuyasha asked hoping for the best.

"Well, yes. I didn't just say that to make you happy you know. I just wanted to tell you how I felt about us."

"I didn't mean to offend you Kagome. It's just no one has really ever felt that way about me before and said it. I was just shocked that's all. Plus I …"

But Inuyasha couldn't finish. They had suddenly been interrupted by the remainder of Koga's pack.

"Has Koga been through here?" Hakaku asked.

"Yes, he's at the hut down in the village" said Kagome pointing to the hut.

"Thanks sister Kagome" Ginta said and shot of down the hill and away from the tree.

"So they still think your Koga's girl now, do they?"

"YAWN I'm tired" Kagome said with another big yawn on the way.

Then Inuyasha looked over and saw her. Her hair shined so elegantly in the moon light and the stars had never been brighter. Then she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed and enjoyed her company. He was glad he wasn't alone in this world anymore. Not with Kagome around.

"I guess I will tell you another time" he whispered into her ear.

Her chest slowly raised and fell as she slept. A smile on her face that Inuyasha felt was for him. And slowly, he drifted off to sleep, too.


	5. Naraku's Castle

**Chapter Five: Naraku's Castle**

When Inuyasha woke up Kagome was still sleeping. The sun had not risen yet and there was dew on the grass. It was pretty warm out but still had a bit of a chill. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled. He gave her his fire rat jacket for warmth. This is the day he'll tell her. He has to. He could have sat there with her there with her head on his should forever. She made him feel good about himself and help take away some of his grief. He was now totally over Kikyo. She could go to hell and give Kagome back the rest of her soul. He would stay with and protect Kagome forever. She was his woman. He leaned over and gave Kagome a small kiss on the forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and Inuyasha turned around to watch the sun come up. It was gorgeous.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked dreamily, having slept well.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Will you be by my side forever?"

Inuyasha was stunned. He hadn't expected this, this early in the morning.

"Yes, and you by mine?"

But Kagome had already gone back to sleep. But this time with her head on his lap. They were sitting next to the tree on the hill. Inuyasha was watching the sun slowly rise into the sky, filling it with light and warmth. Just like Kagome did to him. But then the silence was suddenly broken.

"Lord Inuyasha, Lord Inuyasha" came a very familiar voice. "I've got news of the where abouts of Naraku's castle."

It was Myoga. He had finally caught up with Inuyasha.

"Give me a second" said Inuyasha taking Kagome's head off of his lap and laying her against the tree. Inuyasha walked away from the tree, but not too far so that he could keep an eye on Kagome. "How did you find that out flea?"

"But Lord Inuyasha, must you still think that I am a schemer? I am your loyal servant and follower."

"Then why is it you always flee at the sight of danger, old man?"

"Well never mind that, the important thing is I have the where abouts of Naraku's castle."

"Yes Myoga, do tell, we are both listening" Kagome said from behind Inuyasha scaring the life out of him.

"When did you wake up Kagome!" asked Inuyasha panting.

"I have been up since you got up to talk with Myoga."

"Oh. Well then carry on Myoga. We're listening."

"Gees. No pressure or anything" said Myoga.

"What was that old man?" said Inuyasha a little ticked at him for picking this time to tell them.

"Oh nothing, but Naraku's castle is…"

The sun must have been in mid sky when Myoga finished telling them how to get there.

"We must go and tell the others," said Kagome "but first we need breakfast."

"I agree" said Inuyasha.

They made there way down to the village with Myoga leaping after them.

"It's about time you two showed up" Lady Kaede said.

"Correction," said Inuyasha "three."

"Where have you guys been?" asked Shippo.

"Well we're here now and I am starving" said Inuyasha.

Kagome got her back pack and went out side and made them all breakfast. After breakfast, and everyone had there fill, Inuyasha got up.

"Come on everyone, we're leaving."

"Leaving to where?" Koga asked.

"To Naraku's castle."

"You know where it is! Why didn't you tell us before!" Koga screamed hot headedly.

"Well why do you think we told you now?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you could fill you gut" said Shippo, daringly.

"Can we just leave already? I'm itching to sink my claws through that neck of his" said Inuyasha snapping his knuckles.

"Not before I do Inuyasha. I have a bone to pick with that monster. Come one boys." Koga said signalling to his pack.

"Wait Koga," said Miroku impatiently "we all have a bone to pick with Naraku. How do you think I got this wind tunnel? He has also slaughtered Sango's tribe of demon slayers and had tried turning us all against each other. I think It would be easier if we all combine forces to defeat him together."

"Stop wasting you breath, Miroku. He will do what ever he wants so let him go ahead and get himself killed. It will save me some time."

"So does it make you mad mutt fa…I mean Inuyasha when I'm with you guys? Fine then I guess I will stay and fight and I will protect Kagome."

Everyone else just froze and looked at Inuyasha. That might have been the last straw. But that's not what happened. Inuyasha just turned around.

"You can protect Kagome all you want, but she still ain't your woman."

With that Inuyasha just turned back around and kept on walking. Koga just stood there stunned because he thought that Inuyasha was going to try and hit him. Then everyone followed Inuyasha.

"I wonder what Kagome would look like if she had a tail" Shippo said to Sango and Miroku.

"I heard that Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted from up front.

"Eepp" Shippo ducked behind Miroku.

"By the way," said Inuyasha breaking the silence a good hour latter "we should be there in about four days."

GROAN was the whole groups response except for Kagome's.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Isn't the new moon in four days?"

"Yeah, well what cha gonna do about."

After three days and a whole lot of Shippo's "Are we there yet" and Inuyasha's "If you say that one more time Shippo…" the group could pick up the demonic aura of Naraku's Castle. This was it. They were so close and there was no Kanna or Kagura to give away there position. But it was the night before Inuyasha turned human. And Kagome was starting to wonder. Will they be safe when Inuyasha is human?

"Don't worry Kagome. I no what's bothering you. I will still be there to protect you."

"Well yes, but, I was also wondering about me. When will I turn. Maybe I have the power to choose to turn human when ever I want."

"Wishing are we?" said Inuyasha happy to be talking. It was getting bored with everyone else but them talking.

They had been walking and talking for hours until the sun was down.

"I think we should set up camp for the next two days because we are all exhausted and Inuyasha's transformation is tomorrow night and we need a strategy to defeat Naraku." Miroku said sitting down and rubbing his feet.

"Inuyasha's what? asked Ginta.

"His transformation when he becomes human" said Miroku answering the question.

"Broadcast it to the whole world why don't you Miroku. And yes I become human tomorrow night. What's it to you? And tell anyone else and I will kill you" said Inuyasha in a very threatening tone.

"Inuyasha be nice. They were just wondering. It's not like they wouldn't have seen it tomorrow night any way."

"But still. It's not a secret if people keep going around telling everyone they meet."

"Would you just swallow your pride for once Inuyasha? For me?"

"sigh fine."

They found a spot and set up camp. It was a closed in area so Naraku shouldn't be able to detect them. After supper the gang went there separate ways for a while. Sango, Kirara and Miroku went scouting to find any demons in the area and Koga and his wolf gang went out for a run. Shippo went along with them because he was enjoying the company of Ginta and Hakaku. So that left Kagome and Inuyasha. Myoga never came because he knew they were walking into a danger zone.

"He should have been born a chicken demon instead of a flea demon" said Inuyasha after everyone left. "That flea is no help if he keeps bailing out on us like that."

"I can agree" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled. She was so beautiful, especially if she agreed with him.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Well, every time I try to tell you we keep getting interrupted so, here goes, Kagome, I …"

"Inuyasha, Kagome get ready!" Somebody shouted. It was Sango and Miroku. They we're returning and were yelling from behind the trees somewhere. "A horde of Naraku's poison look out wasps are heading this way. We can't let one live or Naraku will know our position.."

"You will have to tell me later Inuyasha. Right now we got to keep from being located."

Then Sango and Miroku came running out of the bush at full speed, Kirara right behind them in her transformed stage. Kagome was running for her bow and arrow and Inuyasha was reaching for his sword. He would use the wind scar and knock them all dead in one foul swoop. And sure enough over the trees they came. Inuyasha pulled out his Tesuseiga and in his heart doing this to protect Kagome called upon the wind scar and whipped them out. But one was already heading home before Inuyasha struck with his wind scar and was making its escape. But Kagome saw it in time and killed it with her arrow. Now Naraku wouldn't know they were there.


	6. The Night for Two

**Chapter Six: The Night For Two**

It was the next day and everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha were making a plan of how to take down Naraku. They had wandered off to a near by tree. They sat in it and talked.

"Kagome, don't think I can go through with tonight. I will be the only one there who won't be ready to fight Naraku."

"That's not true. We are all ready. No matter what form we take."

"You talk like you already no what's going to happen" said Inuyasha a bit glumly. "and it won't be too long till sundown."

"Well maybe I will transform too and we can be humans together" said Kagome trying to cheer him up. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. But she also meant it. She did want to turn human the same night as Inuyasha. It seemed kind of romantic to her. They were high up in the tree and could see the sky. It was going to be a very clear night.

"Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?"

"Isn't what beautiful?"

"The sky. We can see the stars here. We rarely get to see the stars back home. It's so beautiful. I love to star gaze."

"That's not all that is beautiful around here" said Inuyasha. Starring at Kagome but turning when she turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha? Would you lean a bit closer please. It's getting cool out."

So Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome. But he took off his fire rat coat again and gave it to Kagome. When he handed it to her she took his hand and pulled him closer and pulled him into a kiss. He embraced the kiss and when they broke apart he was human.

"I want to be human, too" said Kagome.

And almost like she said the magic words, she was human. Her ears were normal, her teeth and her claws too.

"But how?" said Inuyasha.

"I don't know but I think it's like Naraku said before, he wasn't born a demon, he became a demon and now he can choose when to change. Maybe I am the same. I did say I wanted to change."

"But why would you change tonight?"

"Because, I wanted to be with you."

It was like cupids arrow had just struck. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and she looked into his. Then they were leaning closer and closer to each other until there lips met. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. He had found true love. The hole in his heart was filled. Kagome wrapped her arms around his warm, muscular body. He was all she needed. She had no reason to go back to her time now, except to see her family once and a while. But then something hit her.

"Ummm… Inuyasha?" Kagome started to ask pulling away from the kiss.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha wanting to hold her in his arms again, he felt that was where she belonged, by his side forever.

"How are we going to get down?"

"That's a good question. We could just stay here till sunrise" said Inuyasha, he didn't want to share her with anyone right now. His protective instincts over her were growing by the second.

"Might as well. I don't really want to go back tonight."

"I don't either" said Inuyasha pulling Kagome into another hug.

Kagome was like a shadow to Inuyasha. He can't go anywhere with out it. He needed her to survive. When she goes home to her era all that Inuyasha would do is mope around until she got back. She was like his inspiration. She gave him the power to fight. She gave him the will to live. She made him feel like he is better then all the rest. Although she can be very scary when he crosses the line. He shifted the two of them around so that he was leaning against the tree and her head was on his chest with his arms wrapped around hers and so they were secure on the branch. It was a very big branch but he didn't need to take any chances.

"Kagome…I don't think I could live with out you by my…" Inuyasha tilted his head side ways and looked down at her face. She was sleeping.

"Good night" Inuyasha said to her for the first time.

He bent over trying not to wake her and kissed her on the forehead. His mother was right, before she had passed on. He would meet a girl someday who will see and judge him from the inside. Not like everyone else did. She treated him like she would anyone else. Like normal.

Once again he woke up before dawn. Kagome was still wrapped tightly in his arms. He might be human but he still had the instinct to keep her out of harms way.

"Inuyasha" came Kagome's voice but she was still sleeping.

Inuyasha bent over Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. The sun was starting to come up so Kagome turned to looked at it. She didn't feel like leaving Inuyasha's arms. He was so warm and muscular and could make anything comfy for Kagome. And the way he held her was so romantic. It was tight but not tight enough to make her lose her breath.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"What is it Inuyasha?" said Kagome holding Inuyasha tighter.

"Well, every time we kept getting interrupted do…"

"What?"

"I love you Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha" said Kagome turning around and falling into his arms, hugging him as tight as possible.

"And, I want you to be my mate. I love you and only you. I want it to be official that you are mine and not up for grabs."

"Oh, Inuyasha. Yes. Yes, I will be your mate. Oh Inuyasha" said Kagome starting to cry falling back into his arms.

Then she moved her head up and kissed Inuyasha on the lips again. But this wasn't like their other kisses. This one lasted at least five minutes. When they pulled apart they were hanyous once again. Kagome the pecked Inuyasha on the cheek and laid down with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She was in love.

"Can we stay here until someone comes and gets us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. She didn't want to be around anyone but the one she loved right now.

"Yes. I feel that way too" said Inuyasha, holding onto Kagome like he hadn't seen her in years.

She was his. She was finally his. He could tell the world. He could tell her how he felt. He didn't have to hide his feelings for her anymore. He didn't really want her to change back. She was perfect. But it was her decision and after they killed Naraku she would change back anyway.

"Kagome. I don't want you to ever leave my side. I want you to stay with me forever" Inuyasha said to Kagome and she hugged him even harder.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I love you too much."

"Well I think we had better get down from here. I can hear them coming for us" said Inuyasha although he really didn't want to let go of Kagome.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go" Kagome didn't really want to leave his arms either.

They went and joined the rest of the group and started off for Naraku's castle.

"Ummm… Kagome… could I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

Kagome followed Sango to the back of the group. They waited for them to get a little more a head so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"Ummm… Kagome? You two seem to be wondering off a lot lately. Is everything okay? You to haven't been … well, you know, have you?

"What how can you say that, no! But Inuyasha did, well yeah."

"What? He didn't take a leaf out of the monk's book , did he?"

"What, no. it's just he… he admitted how he felt about me last night and… well… he asked me to be his mate" said Kagome blushing shamelessly.

"And!"

"I said yes because I love him."

"Awwee… good for you Kagome. I am so happy for you. You deserve some happiness. Do you think it will last?"

"Of course. We are in love. And not just that kind where it goes away after a day or two. He told me everything last night. And by the way, I turned back to my regular self last night."

"Really, that's…"

"YOU THINK I WHAT!" came Inuyasha's voice from up front.

"Ummm… did Miroku just ask the same question that you asked me, about you know what?"

"I think so."

"Then he might want to try running faster" said Kagome watching Inuyasha chase him in circles around the group.


End file.
